


A Little Research

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [36]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, after returning to Los Angeles from visiting Sam in South Africa, Ryan decides to google a few things and one result leads to another</p><p>
  <i>When Ryan gets home and sits down to dinner, he goes straight to the internet. "How the hell did people find this stuff out before?" he mutters to himself in wonder. It takes him hours to come up with a list of five - fetishes? kinks? - whatever, and he has to stop to wank twice. But he finally sends a text off to Sam, wondering what his lover's reaction will be when he reads it tomorrow morning.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Research

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Ryan's been doing a little research in his downtime. He figures he might as well: he thinks about Sam obsessively anyway, so at least this way he's incorporating a little education into his fantasies. But every now and again - okay, a little more often than that - he comes across something that makes his eyes widen, his head spin, and his balls tighten.

Right now they're in one of their typical 'hurry up and wait' phases on set, and he's kicked back in his chair scrolling through some of the kink treasure troves he's found through Google. Ordinarily when he finds something incomprehensible - or nerve-raising - he just hits the search engines some more. But this morning... he's feeling a bit mischievous. He glances at his watch, calculating the time difference between Los Angeles and South Africa. Sam might well still be at work. So Ryan starts texting.

_Is cock whipping really what it sounds like?_

Sam's exhausted. It's been a really long fucking day and all they need is to nail this last scene and they can all go the hell home. Unfortunately the lighting's not quite right and while everyone screws around with that, he busies himself emailing his mum and dad who always complain they don't hear from him enough. He's just sent that off when Ryan's text comes through and he grins, Christ, shifting in his seat.

_Yup. Pretty much. String you up or down. Use a flogger or crop. Why? Interested?_

_Not sure. That's a lot of leather for a small target._

Ryan grins, wondering how long the two of them will be able to keep up this 'conversation' in real-time.

 _Why tea-bagging? Isn't that just part of a good bj?_ he types next.

Sam laughs out loud then glances around, careful to keep his phone where someone looking over his shoulder still won't be able to read it.

_I think so :) - and a crop's not a lot of leather._

Ryan's going to have to do a little more research there before he just takes Sam's word for it on the crop. In the meantime...

_dry-docking? I swear people just make shit up to get on the internet_

Fuck. Sam shifts in his chair again, making like it's just uncomfortable.

_huge grin here. u never tried it?_

Huge grin? Ryan's brow furrows.

_??? I saw like 20 definitions and half of them were about shit_

Sam frowns. What the fuck? He googles dry-docking and gets the urban dictionary and sure enough... what the fuck twice over.

_not shit. *shudders* s/b wrapping foreskin around the other guy's cock and jerking each other off_

That definitely puts a different spin on things. Ryan pictures it: playing with Sam's foreskin, his own, jacking the two of them together... He shudders and has to shift position in his chair.

_...okay, yeah, I can see that._  
 _*g*_

Sam grins.

_you should make a list. things you think you might want to try out._  
 _it's not like it's written in stone_

Raising an eyebrow, Ryan texts right back. _Where's your list?_

_I might scare you off._

Chuckling into his hand, Ryan looks up at a production assistant trying to catch his attention.

_You've been threatening me like that since the first night. maybe you're not as bad as you think you are._

He gets to his feet and quickly types more.

_Got to get back on set the lights are ready._

Sam laughs. Ryan's probably right. He might have actually mellowed since meeting his lover.

_okay. love you._  
 _send me your top five and I'll send you mine._

It's a challenge. Ryan knows Sam will meet it. Ryan grins and gets into position for the scene.

 _Deal. Love you,_ he texts back to Sam, then slips his phone into his pocket.

***

It takes Sam a while to come up with his list. Once he's home and able to devote his complete attention to the idea, he finds it's not anywhere near as easy as he'd expected. Especially since he's serious about possibly frightening Ryan away. But finally, with his steak and baked potato in front of him, he scrawls down a list, crossing out and adding back in and then rating until he has his top five.

_cock whipping, orgasm denial, dinner out with you wearing a vibrating plug, needleplay, fucking in public (men's washroom)_

Ryan's standing around while his 'blood' gets touched up when the text comes, cell buzzing against his thigh. He slips the phone out of his pocket and discreetly checks the message, his eyes widening in an instant. The immediate response of arousal to the usual equation - Sam plus anything equals sex - nearly gets buried in his first thoughts. Because they're all about the instinctive protests.

He runs the short list obsessively through his mind between takes, even though he knows he should be focusing better on Jason Stackhouse and his never-ending dilemmas. But... a vibrating plug? Wouldn't everyone he walked past be able to see it through his trousers? And... wtf, _needleplay_? Ryan doesn't even know what that is, but his brain is kicking up a whole bunch of unwanted possibilities.

Plus, he's still not certain what the five items on his own wishlist will be. So when they break for a quick reset, he grabs the chance to text Sam back.

_Sweet dreams. You'll have my list when you wake up._

Sam's almost scared to look at the text when it comes through. He's just about to turn in and he knows if Ryan's responded badly, there's not a chance in hell he'll be able to sleep tonight, but finally he looks. Not reading isn't an option. Sweet dreams? Okay, that has to be good. As does Ryan sending him his own list. Relieved, he crawls into bed and stretches out, but sleep's still a long time coming, his brain too busy playing out all the different scenarios.

***

When Ryan gets home and sits down to dinner, he goes straight to the internet. "How the hell did people find this stuff out before?" he mutters to himself in wonder. It takes him hours to come up with a list of five - fetishes? kinks? - whatever, and he has to stop to wank twice. But he finally sends a text off to Sam, wondering what his lover's reaction will be when he reads it tomorrow morning.

_roleplay - don't know yet what kind_  
 _boot worship - my boots_  
 _cock worship - my cock_  
 _double penetration - you plus a dildo_  
 _temperature play_

His questions... he'll wait till he's got Sam on the phone to ask those.

***

Sam forces himself to wait until he's halfway through breakfast to check his phone. Showered, dressed and at least partly fed, he'll be able to get himself out the door no matter. He's hard almost immediately. Reading the words _double penetration - you plus a dildo_ will do that to him. But it's the _boot worship - my boots_ and the _cock worship - my cock_ that really get him. Especially the boots. Christ. He's honestly not sure how he feels about that. Subbing to Ryan is one thing. Getting down on the floor and licking his boots? That might be another.

_great list. give the roleplay some thought._

he texts back finally. There's not a chance in hell he's saying anything about the rest unless it's in person.

[To chapter thirty-seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540104)


End file.
